Hyena Hiccups
Another episode of Wild Kratts Plot The Wild Kratts help Chris when he gets a bad case of the hiccups. They try many cures, but nothing seems to work. Meanwhile, a hyena pup stows away in the Tortuga. Can Chris' hiccups be cured on time, with the help of their new laughing animal friend? It turns out that the hyena has a secret for curing hiccups. Trivia Chris has the hiccups. Aviva performs magic tricks again, this time to cure Chris' hiccups. Ttark sings Me and My Shadow in this episode. Quotes: Aviva: Ta-da! Presenting my Mom's famous Monte Cristo sandwiches. Martin: Mmm, those look good. Zoboo: Mangatsika, I want some! Ttark: Me too. Jimmy: I love sandwiches. Chris: Mmm, these are good. Martin: Uh, Chris. Don't eat too fast. Chris: I'm not eating fast. Koki: Or else you will get the hiccups. Chris: Don't worry, I know what I'm doing. Allison: Chris, as a medic, I advice you to chew your food. It's not just good manners, it's healthy for you. Chris: Ok, Al. Chris eats his sandwich. Suddenly, Chris started hiccupping. Chris: Oh no. I've got the (hic) hiccups. Martin: What's up, bro? Chris: Nothing much. I've got the (hic) hiccups. Martin: Ah, I see. Why don't you stand on one leg and look up to the sky? Chris: Will that work? Martin: Of course. It works for me. Chris: (tries what Martin told him to do) No. This wouldn't work (hic) at all. Martin: Well, maybe Koki has a cure. Koki: Hiccup cure, huh? I have just the suggestion. Close your eyes and hold your breath, Chris. Chris: All right, Koki. I'll try it. Chris did what Koki told him to do. Chris: Good. No more hiccups. (hic) Oh no. Never mind. Koki: I thought holding your breath always works. Martin: Maybe we need to try something else. Jimmy: Why don't you try to sing a song? Chris: Sing? While I'm having the (hic) hiccups? Come on, Jimmy. Don't be silly. Jimmy: You could at least try it, Chris. Chris: (sighs) Fine. Chris tries to sing Dean Martin's "Side by Side". Chris: (finishes singing) Well, that went well. Jimmy: Told you singing would work. Chris: I would like to (hic) read something. Jimmy: If singing wouldn't work, then what will cure Chris' hiccups? Aviva: I have just the solution. Chris: (hic) You do? Aviva: Presenting my latest trick. I, the Amazing Aviva will make your hiccups vanish. Chris: Are you sure? That's a really complicated trick, Aviva. Aviva: I know what I'm doing. Just watch me. (waves her magic wand) Abracadabra! Chris is still hiccupping. Aviva: Hmmm. That didn't work. Ok then. I'll try another trick for you, Chris. Want to see me make my magic ball disappear? Chris: Oh, yeah! Aviva: Oh, watch carefully. Blow on the ball, Chris. Chris blows the ball. Aviva does a little motion with her magic wand. Aviva: Abracadabra! Chris: Wait for it. Wait for it. Aviva opens up her hands and the ball is gone. Aviva: Ta-da! Chris: Hey, the ball is gone! That was a great trick. Martin: I hope magic cures Chris' hiccups. Chris: I hope so. Show me another (hic) magic trick. Maybe my (hic) hiccups will be gone. Aviva: Ok, how about I make an animal appear out of my hat? Chris: That would be great, Aviva. Martin: I hope it's a baby animal. Jimmy: Or a bird's egg. Chris: Whatever it is, I'm (hic) ready for it, Aviva. At that moment, a hyena pup goes inside the Tortuga and hides inside Aviva's magic hat. Aviva: Ok, watch carefully. Abracadabra! The hyena pup pops out of Aviva's magic hat. Martin: Whoa! A hyena pup. Koki: How did he do that? Ttark: Once again you make baby animals appear out of your hat, Aviva. Aviva: I did? (catching herself) I mean.. Ta-da! Martin: You sure are a tricky little pup. Hey, I have just the name for you. Trickster. Trickster the hyena. Chris: Good name, Martin. Koki: Looks like Trickster likes your magic show, Aviva. Aviva: Want to see another trick of mine? I'll make my leg disappear! All: Ooh. Allison: This I gotta see! Zoboo: All right. Aviva covers her leg with her magic sheet and says the magic words. Aviva: Hocus pocus! (removes her magic sheet to reveal that somehow she has only one leg, her right leg that is) I did it! Ttark: Wow. That's freaky, partner. Zoboo: Mangatsika. Aviva, your other leg is gone. Jimmy: (screams) Aviva, now you only have one leg! I'm terrified! Bring your other leg back! Ttark: Yeah, you can do that. Aviva: Ok, now I'll make my left leg reappear. (does the same thing she does earlier) Hocus pocus! Aviva's left leg is back in one piece. Chris: What? How did your leg do that? Zoboo: Hey, your left leg is ok! Aviva: Ta-da! Chris: And listen. I don't have anymore hiccups. Do you think you can (hic) Oh no! They're still here. Martin: Well so much for magic. Ttark: I can scare your hiccups away, Chris. Chris: That's worth a shot, Ttark. Ttark: Ooga booga! Booga booga booga! Chris: Whoa! (falls down with a thud) Did that work? Martin: We'll just have to wait and see. Chris: Hey, it worked. It actually worked. (hiccups) Oh no. Jimmy: What else can we try? Allison: Can you try drinking lots of water, Chris? That's my advice. Chris: Sure, Al. You're our best medic and vet. Allison: Thanks. Now go pour yourself a glass of water and drink it. Chris did what Allison told him to do. Allison: I knew this would work. Chris: You think so? Allison: Positive. Chris drank the water again. Allison: Well, are the hiccups gone? Chris: I'm not sure. Aviva, can you try to do a trick for me again? Aviva: With pleasure, Chris. Aviva then runs away for a moment to get a big blue box. Aviva: there now koki, can you come over here please? koki: ok aviva, i love magic. (koki steps inside and then aviva closes the door to the box.) aviva: there and now, HOCUS POCUS! then aviva opens the box and koki is gone. everyone is shocked. jimmy: where did koki go?! aviva: oh that's easy she's right over there (points behind trickster and martin) martin: AAH!(jumps into allison's arms) everyone: WOOOOAAH! aviva: did that work chris? chris: um-(hiccups) nope. zoboo: aww man, what do we do now? Trickster, any ideas? trickster sniffs zoboo and then makes a laughing sound. zoboo: oh, that's a great idea trickster. Ttark: what did he say? zoboo: he said that we can get chris's hiccups to go away, if we make him laugh. Koki: Well, can somebody tell Chris jokes. Jimmy: I got one. Hey, Chris. What do you call a squirrel who loves hazelnut jam? Chris: I don't know. What, Jimmy? Jimmy: Nut Tella. Get it? Nut Tella? Everyone laughs. Chris: (laughs) That's funny. Jimmy: I got another one. What did you get when you cross a butterfly and a dog? Chris: What? Jimmy: A barkerfly! Everyone laughs. Jimmy: That's a good one. Chris: (hiccups) Oh no, that still won't help me cure my hiccups. Aviva: I'll try another magic trick. I'll make a gecko appear out of my hat. Chris: Please make the trick work, Aviva. Aviva: Ok. (waves her magic wand) Abracadabra! A tokay gecko pops out of Aviva's hat. Aviva: Ta-da! All: Whoa! Martin: Great trick. Koki: And such a cute little gecko. Chris: Are my hiccups gone now? Allison: Let's find out. Checking you right now, Chris. Chris: Thanks, Al. (hiccups) Oh no. I've had these hiccups all day. Allison: Well, a doctor's got to do what a doctor's got to do. I'm going to give you a massage, Chris. Chris: A massage? For me? Allison: Oh, I hope this works. Allison starts massaging Chris. Chris: Oh, that hits the spot. Ah. Allison: I love being a medic on the crew. Martin: And you're a great vet. Allison: Thanks, Martin. Chris: Hey, Trickster. Why are you licking me? I'm having my massage. Martin: I think he's helping you and Al with the massage, bro.